


Names

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluffyness come se piovesse, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: « Blaine è un nome di origine irlandese, vero? »La voce di Sebastian gli arriva da qualche punto imprecisato sopra la sua testa, tra quei ricci dove ha affondato le dita, e lo scuote dal piacevole torpore del post orgasmo.Blaine aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione di curiosità e sorpresa, e si volta a guardarlo. Sebastian ha lo sguardo concentrato verso il soffitto e un’aria pensierosa.« Uhm… boh. Tipo » risponde vago, guadagnandosi un sorriso divertito. Si gira sulla pancia ed incastra le gambe tra quelle di Sebastian, che non lascia i suoi capelli nemmeno durante quel movimento « Credo di sì. Mamma ha un nome irlandese, o forse scozzese, come tutta la sua famiglia ».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il sesto giorno della [Seblaine!Week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/), con il prompt “Family Day”, e per la mia [Seblaine!tabella](http://joey-potter-ff.livejournal.com/25199.html), con il prompt “soprannomi”.

* * *

 

 

« Blaine è un nome di origine irlandese, vero? »  
La voce di Sebastian gli arriva da qualche punto imprecisato sopra la sua testa, tra quei ricci dove ha affondato le dita, e lo scuote dal piacevole torpore del post orgasmo.  
Blaine aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione di curiosità e sorpresa, e si volta a guardarlo. Sebastian ha lo sguardo concentrato verso il soffitto e un’aria pensierosa.  
« Uhm… boh. Tipo » risponde vago, guadagnandosi un sorriso divertito. Si gira sulla pancia ed incastra le gambe tra quelle di Sebastian, che non lascia i suoi capelli nemmeno durante quel movimento « Credo di sì. Mamma ha un nome irlandese, o forse scozzese, come tutta la sua famiglia ».  
Allunga le mani verso il petto di Sebastian e lo accarezza pigramente.  
« Uh. Mi piacerebbe che… » comincia questi, ma poi improvvisamente si blocca, si morde le labbra e guarda il soffitto con maggiore interesse « …insomma, mi piacerebbe mantenere la tradizione. Per, per nostr.. ‘iglio », le ultime parole gli rimangono incastrate in gola e Sebastian tossisce rumorosamente, prima di arrossire e continuare a fissare ostinatamente il soffitto.  
« Per cosa?! » chiede Blaine, con un tono di voce decisamente elevato.  
« Non per “cosa”, Blaine » Sebastian finalmente lo guarda, anche se con un vago senso d’oltraggio « Figlio, nostro figlio » ripete più chiaro, diventando sempre più rosso in viso ma senza perdere quell’aria offesa.  
« Sei incinto? »  
« Deficiente » ride Sebastian. Poi torna serio e riprende a scrutare il soffitto ed accarezzare i riccioli di Blaine.  
È strano, vedere Sebastian triste. Sebastian non si mostra mai triste, si nasconde sempre dietro una maschera di spavalderia e superiorità, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, anche con _lui_.  
« Sì » è la risposta di Blaine ed è il turno di Sebastian, di voltarsi confuso e incuriosito.  
« Cosa? » domanda, le dita che accarezzano dolcemente la sua nuca.  
« Lo saremo, Seb. Saremo dei buoni padri. O meglio, tu lo sarai, io ci proverò. Ma comunque… ce la faremo ».  
Sembra quasi che gli occhi di Sebastian si riempiano di lacrime, alle sue parole. Blaine se le ripete nella mente, come a soppesarle in ritardo, le controlla una ad una con attenzione perché sarebbe assurdo, perché Sebastian non può piangere, Blaine non l’ha mai visto piangere.  
« Come puoi… come fai a… come puoi esserne sicuro? » anche la sua voce sembra tremare, e Blaine non ha mai sentito così fragile nemmeno quella.  
È un suono orribile, decide. È un suono che stride su quel viso in genere così allegro e sfrontato.  
È un suono che non vuole sentire mai più.  
Gli bacia la pelle sotto gli occhi, piano. Struscia le labbra sulle sue guancie, morde il suo mento con dolcezza, cerca di rassicurarlo con gesti dettati dalla famigliarità che ha con quel corpo; cerca di prepararlo a quello che sta per dire, al discorso che stanno per affrontare.  
Solo quando lo sente rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, parla: « Sappiamo com’è. Sappiamo com’è soffrire a causa di un cattivo padre. Non ripeteremo i loro stessi errori. Sicuramente faremo qualche cavolata, probabilmente ci beccheremo le porte sbattute in faccia, gli insulti, i pianti adolescenziali ma… non li… lo sai, non lo faremo ».  
Si deve fermare, perché adesso è la sua voce, a tremare.  
« Questa sera… » sussurra Sebastian, e Blaine sa che il nocciolo della questione – e il motivo per lo sguardo serio e triste di Sebastian e dell’intera conversazione – risiede proprio nella cena che hanno concluso solo due ore prima.  
Nessuno dei due sperava realmente che quella cena tra consuoceri – fatta per annunciare il loro matrimonio, per presentare i rispettivi genitori, per cominciare ad essere una vera famiglia – andasse bene. Eppure i silenzi imbarazzati di Cooper, i commenti acidi del padre di Sebastian, gli scoppi d’ira del padre di Blaine, le accuse della madre di Sebastian, i pianti della madre di Blaine, i piatti rotti da Sebastian e la porta sbattuta da Blaine erano stati troppo, da sopportare. Si erano sentiti stanchi, avviliti, umiliati. Così erano tornati in fretta a casa, per rintanarsi nel loro letto e cercare di allontanare quel dolore stringendosi l’un l’altro.  
« Lascia stare questa sera » e forse la frase di Blaine è rivolta a se stesso, più che a Sebastian.  
« Lascia stare le nostre famiglie, Sebastian. Loro non sono noi ».  
Sebastian lo abbraccia, portandolo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, seppellisce il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e rimane in silenzio, limitandosi a respirare sulla sua pelle. Stinge ancora i suoi capelli tra le mani, quasi siano l’unico appiglio al quale aggrapparsi.  
« Quindi uhm, a che nome pensavi? » è difficile ingoiare il groppo che sente in gola, ma una volta cominciato a sorridere, tutto diventa più facile.  
Sebastian strofina le palpebre chiuse contro il suo collo, bagnandolo leggermente.  
« Non so » la voce esce dalla sua bocca solo dopo qualche secondo e fa ancora quel suono orribile, quello che Blaine odia «  mi piacciono i nomi importanti, sai, quelli un po’ tradizionali e antichi… »  
Blaine si concentra sulle sue parole tremolanti, per evitare di pensare che Sebastian stia piangendo sul serio.  
« A me piace Benedict » dice, anche se non sa nemmeno se sia vero.  
« Oh, no. Ti prego, no. Benedict… ti rendi conto di quanto lo prenderanno in giro a scuola? Pensa ai soprannomi che inventeranno! » Sebastian ci prova, ci prova a schiarirsi la voce e far finta di stare bene.  
« Ehi, hai detto “tradizionali”! Benedict è un nome tradizionale e non vedo come potrebbero prendere in giro, non… »  
« C’era questo ragazzo, Benedict. Alle scuole medie. _Gli avevano_ dato un soprannome… »  
Blaine tossisce teatralmente, ritrovando lentamente il sorriso.  
« Che? » domanda Sebastian, stando al gioco e fingendo di non capire.  
« Avevano? Un gruppetto di piccoli bulletti arroganti, immagino »  
« Okay, _gli avevo_ … » concede.  
« Ma che stronzo! »  
« “Benny dick”. E uhm, c’era anche del resto, legato al cognome e a quello che “Benny dick” faceva ma… »  
« Eri un mostro. E non capisco come potessero dare retta a te, con quei dentoni… » avverte il sorriso di Sebastian affacciarsi timidamente sul suo volto, lo sente solleticargli la clavicola.  
« Ehi, Hobbit! Attento a quello che dici o puoi dire addio al secondo round di sesso estremo e appagante! » scherza, anche se il tono vivace è palesemente forzato.  
« Ti amo » gli dice Blaine, tornando serio solo per un attimo; Sebastian lo abbraccia più forte.  
« E come potresti non farlo? » si gira guardarlo e ghigna – un po’ a fatica – nel suo consueto modo di dirgli “anch’io”.

 

  


* * *

   
Ha gli occhi di Sebastian: il suo stesso verde intenso e dolce, la stessa forma sottile e decisa, lo stesso sguardo sicuro ed attento.  
« Ciao, Connor! » soffia Blaine commosso, guardando suo figlio da dietro il vetro della Nursery.  
Sebastian è accanto a lui, il viso che guarda nella stessa direzione del suo. Lo sta abbracciando con foga e piange, e ride, e gli bacia quel cumolo di ricci che ha martoriato per tutte le ore del travaglio, cercando sostegno.  
« Ciao, Connor! » grida Sebastian, guardando suo figlio da dietro il vetro della Nursery.


End file.
